This is What Love's About
by ZanessaIs4eva
Summary: zac and vanessa love each other, but they dont no that so they each get a gf and bf to make eachother jealous, will the plan backfire or will it make sparks ZANESSA rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hey guyz its US

**Hey guyz it****'s US!! Okay just to let you know this is our first time writing together……..and first time writing a chapter story….so plz be kind….OUR GRAMMAR SUCKS AND WE KNOW IT LOL!!**

**From Basmah and Saania**

**VANESSA POV**

She was getting ready to get to the set of HSM 2. a beautiful brunette was looking at herself in the mirror applying some lipgloss when the door bell rang. "hey Vanessa" said a handsome young guy with hazel eyes. "hey Jason" said the beautiful brunette. "So are you ready to go?" , "of course". She put her arm around her boyfriend and went to work.

When she got there, she saw an awfully familiar boy, who had blue eyes and brown hair, he was much more handsomer than Jason. Vanessa has been dating Jason only for that boy, to make him jealous, ofcourse he dosnt feel the same way, but its worth a try. Yes she has felt bad about what she is doing, but this is love. The only problem is, that blue eyed brown haired cutie is her best friend, and his name is Zachary David Alexander Efron, but for short its Zac Efron. Another problem his girlfriend is her best friend aswell and her name, Ashley Tisdale, and its going to be really bad if she breaks her two best friends who really love each other, shame that Zac doesn't lover. She still remembers perfectly well how Zac told his exciting news to her, the exciting news that broke her heart.

_Flashback_

"_hey Zac you seem awfully happy today, hmm what is it?" she said. "I LOVE YOU!" he said. That very second sparks started coming in Vanessa, just what she was hoping for!__. But then he said. "what do you think, did I sound convincing for Ashley to think I love her!". That very second she broke into a million pieces, he doesn't love me, he loves HER!. "Vanessa you haven't gave me an answer yet?"."oh ummm……I think you should go for it!" she said while fighting back the tears._

_End flashback_

Vanessa, Vanessa, VANESSA!! "huh?", gosh zoning out AGIAIN!", "sorry" she said to her director Kenny Ortega. "no problem just take your place next to Zac". Just then Vanessa zoned out again as she saw Ashley going up to him and kissing him, oh how she wished she could be Ashley! "Vanessa!" said a slightly annoyed Kenny. "oh sorry Kenny" and she goes and takes her place next to Zac.

**ZAC**** POV**

Gosh iam still recovering from the fact that Ashley just kissed me, YUCK! Just that second a beautiful brunette, that I had a crush on for 2 years came and stood next to me. Shes the reason why I have been dating Ashley, so SHE can get jealous, of course she wont because she already has a boyfriend whom she loves very much. Problem is, she is my best friend. "hey Zac" she said to me, "hey ness". Just then Kenny came up to us to give our script. "okay guys,here is the script,memorise it and we will be shooting now". As I was reading the script I came across the words

KISSING SCENE

At that very second we both yelled "WHAT!", but really i was very happy from the inside, finally! the day i have been waiting for!. " what do you mean what?" said Kenny."we cant…..you know….like…..kiss!" ness said. "why not?" said Kenny, because were friends, and we are already in a relationship with someone else", that got me disappointed,_ why? Dosnt she want to kiss me!._" Vanessa is right, were friends and were already in a realationship". I guess I will just have to agree. "I don't care,either way you have to do this scene! everyone is asking for a troy and gabriella kiss, because they think you make a good couple!" and with that Kenney left us in an awkward position. I could feel myself blushing and when I looked over at Vanessa she was lushing aswell. "well I guess we will just have to do it" I said to her, and all she said was "yeah I guess".

**Hmmm…..okay it wasn't that good but this was the first chap, we will update as soon as we can!! Hope you like it…..PLEASE REVIEW WE ARE BEGGING YOU…if you don't your put down as a zashley or troypay fan…wats gonna happen to Zac and nessa read chap 2 to find out!**


	2. AN

Hey guyz...SO SRRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! But i had like tonz of school work.....but i promise ill update soon...if u want leave us suggestions to what you guyz wanna see!!! Ill try updating on Saturday....

Ok cyaz

Bazzy and Sazzy


End file.
